


Mistaken Assassin

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken identities, Promptio Weekend 2018, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Prompto let out an undignified, high pitched squeak that did nothing to help his case when he realized that Gladio didn’t recognize him.  Not only did he not recognize him, he thought he was a woman.  A woman hot enough to warrant his attention.  He didn’t know whether he should be flattered or disgusted.  Stupid costume.  This never would be happening to him if he had been allowed to continue to wear the medjay robes.





	Mistaken Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Promptio Weekend prompt Festival. Lots of fluff because I needed it to soothe my own soul due to another fic I'm working on. 
> 
> Prompto's new costume is Maria from the Assassin's Creed movie. If I was a more talented artist, I would draw this.

Prompto had liked the costume he had been wearing at the start of the Festival, but the Empire was starting to catch on to four guys in the same costume. Except, they only had enough money for two of them to get new costumes, so then they had to decide who got to keep the medjay robes, and who had to change. Ignis had volunteered almost immediately for a costume that was a little less revealing. None of the costume shops had any costumes left in Gladio’s size, so he was out. Which meant it came down to him and Noct. So they had played for it, and Noct won, even though he still wasn’t entirely sure Noct hadn’t cheated.

 

Which meant he was the one who had to change, but he was also needed to do some important eavesdropping. So he took the money and made his way to the nearest costume shop. They only had one costume left, a blue and gold outfit that belonged to an assassin he had never heard of named Maria and was most definitely a woman’s costume, but he didn’t have any options so he bought it and made his way to the nearest public bathroom to get changed. No time to go back to the hotel and check in with the others.

 

He needed to go incognito, so he pulled the hood up. There was also a veil to cover the bottom half of his face, so he pulled that up too. At least the costume didn’t look that much different from the men’s. It was probably better that way; the Empire was looking for four guys in medjay robes. He made his way to his assigned spot and made himself as unobtrusive as possible, leaning back against the wall and straining his ears to hear any news about the Empire. The news wasn’t interesting. He hadn’t seen any magitek troopers since he had taken up position. No one seemed to be interested in talking about the Empire. Mostly they talked about the festival and where they were going next and the best costumes they had seen. Most of the girls seemed to be talking about Gladio, much to his dismay. So much for laying low. If anyone from the Empire had ears, they would soon hear about the assassin with the eagle tattoo. Someone would be sure to put two and two together.

 

Stupid Gladio and his stupid tattoo. He could get a tattoo too if he really wanted, but it would just be a waste of money. The way things were going, Gladio would have all the single women hanging off his arms by the end of the festival. None of them would even think twice about looking at him. Especially not now that he was stuck in this woman’s costume.

 

As if summoned by all the women talking about him, Gladio strode into the square. What was he doing here? Didn’t he have his own area to be patrolling? Had he reported to the wrong spot? Maybe Gladio had some additional information for him, because once he spotted him, he made his way purposefully towards him. Maybe they had all the information they needed. But if that was the case, why didn’t Iggy or Noct just call him on his phone? He was starting to sweat in that costume, and rubbed his palms against his trousers. Clearly, he had done something wrong.

 

“Fancy running into you here,” Gladio said, placing his hand on the wall above Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto gulped. He was definitely in trouble. “I thought I had gotten lost, but luck brought me straight to you.”

 

Wait, he had heard Gladio talking in that tone of voice sometime before, but it was just out of grasp. Gladio was so close, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. It didn’t help that Gladio was all up in his personal space like he was talking to one of the many girls he had been flirting with. Oh. _Oh._

 

“I think it may have just been my destiny to meet you here.”

 

Prompto let out an undignified, high pitched squeak that did nothing to help his case when he realized that Gladio didn’t recognize him. Not only did he not recognize him, he thought he was a woman. A woman hot enough to warrant his attention. He didn’t know whether he should be flattered or disgusted. Stupid costume. This never would be happening to him if he had been allowed to continue to wear the medjay robes.

 

On the other hand, it was rather flattering to have someone like Gladio be so openly interested in him. Even if it was caused by a case of mistaken gender identity. Then again, it was very likely that Gladio was going to kill him when he discovered the truth. So all he had to do was keep his mouth shut until Gladio found someone more attractive and moved on.

 

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Gladio said, leaning in closer to him so that all he could smell was Gladio as he towered over him. He loosed another undignified sound and wondered if it would be too obvious if he tried to squirm. Gladio was so going to kill him, and if he didn’t Ignis and Noct would never let him live it down.

 

“I like quiet,” Gladio practically growled, and Prompto starter praying to all the gods he could think of for something, anything to distract Gladio. Being the subject of that intense stare was making knots dance in his stomach. He just needed something to pull Gladio away from him. The gods were clearly not on his side, because Gladio brought his other hand up to cup his cheek through the veil, tilting his head back so he was forced to look Gladio in the eyes.

 

“You have such beautiful eyes.”

 

He didn’t know quite what to make of that. No matter the costume he wore, his eyes would be the same. Did that mean Gladio really did think his eyes were beautiful? What did he do with that kind of information? Bat his eyes suggestively at Gladio when Noct and Ignis weren’t looking? Pretend like this conversation never happened? He was in way too deep to let Gladio know he had been mistaken. He would kill him on the spot.

 

“Still quiet, huh?” Gladio said with a low chuckle. He seemed to be getting closer. Was Gladio going to kiss him? Gladio was going to kiss him. Hopefully through the veil, or else his cover was going to be blown, and he was going to be dead. So, so dead.

 

“Bet I can find a way to make you scream.”

 

“Dude, it’s me,” he squeaked out, because his cover was about to be blown anyway, and he hoped Gladio would be merciful if he admitted to it before Gladio tried to carry him off to the hotel.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Bastard. Had he known all along and just wanted to see how much he could make him squirm? It wasn’t just cruel, it was downright heartless. All so the other three could have a laugh at his expense later. Where was the camera? There had to be camera around he re somewhere that Noct had s et up earlier. Or Noct and Ignis were in disguise and watching and laughing at him right now.

 

He was too busy being indignant that he hadn’t realized Gladio was still cupping his cheek. He froze, his brain unable to process any longer if this was a prank or if Gladio was completely serious. At least he wasn’t saying all that stuff to him anymore. His thumb caressed the skin just above the veil, and Prompto’s stomach tried to somersault its way out of his body. Before he could get it back under control, Gladio closed the distance between them. He did kiss him through the veil. His brain didn’t seem capable of processing anything more than a startled ‘oh,’ before his eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
